vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pri-Pri-Prisoner
Summary Pri-Pri-Prisoner is the S-Class, Rank 17 hero. Puri-Puri-Prisoner is a flashy, openly homosexual superhero. He takes an interest in other, up-and-coming heroes and criminals; an affair which led to his titular jail sentence, as he kept attacking them. Criminals that he apprehends are then added to his harem. He appears to be somewhat absent-minded, as he did not think to remove his sweater before bulking up, and then blamed his opponent, the Deep Sea King, for its destruction. As the lowest-ranked hero in S-Class, he seems to be more down to earth and genuinely heroic than some of the more self-absorbed heroes in S-Class. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Pri-Pri-Prisoner Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Human, S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification | Same powers as before, plus Reactive Evolution, Vibration Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Heat, Cold, Electricity, Poison and Sound Attack Potency: Large Town level (Could slightly harm Pre-Rain Sea King. However, WoG states he could have defeated the Giant Crow that crashed into King's apartment, which was also considered a Demon level threat. Therefore, it can be assumed that either Pri-Pri-Prisoner is capable of handling lower-end Demon level threats, or that the Sea King was stronger than an average Demon level monster) | At least Large Town Level (When using less than half of his full power, he was able to curbstomp a monster that was just as powerful as the Deep Sea King, which was confirmed by Murata) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Somewhat kept pace with Deep Sea King) | At least''' Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than a monster that was equal to the Deep Sea King) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Stated to be superior to Hammerhead in physical strength) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level | At least Large Town level, City level with bristle armor (Survived multiple attacks from Half-Monster Garou) Stamina: Likely superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: *'Angel Shots:' (Anime-only) Pri-Pri Prisoner carries syringes with him with an unidentified liquid in them, which he calls "Angel Shots". According to him, those are "medicine". *'Phone:' Pri-Pri Prisoner carries a phone which he hides up his buttocks. He cracked it when he heard his fellow prisoners were kidnapped by monsters. *'Transmitter:' Pri-Pri Prisoner receives a transmitter from Child Emperor that allows them to keep track of each other's location. It was given in preparation for the select S-Class heroes participating in invading the Monster Association. Intelligence: Likely average Weaknesses: Overconfident; tends not to take fights seriously. Notable Attacks / Techniques: File:Tumblr ny8f6g2MqP1tmp8rdo3 500.gif|Pri-Pri-Prisoner Angel ☆ Style File:PNeeSI.gif|Angel ☆ Rush *'Pri-Pri-Prisoner Angel ☆ Style:' Pri-Pri-Prisoner increases his body's muscle mass, increasing his strength significantly while also tearing through his clothing as a side effect. *'Angel ☆ Rush:' Pri-Pri-Prisoner leaps towards his opponent, a pair of white wings appearing behind him, before unleashing a powerful flurry of blows. *'Dark Angel ☆ Rush:' Pri-Pri-Prisoner performs his Angel Rush, except his wings, are black, and he delivers every blow with the intent to kill, taking advice from the Sea King. *'Angel ☆ Dash:' Pri-Pri-Prisoner performs a dash, does not seem to be faster than his average dash; however, he yells it to make it seem like an actual move. *'Angel ☆ Crawl '(エンジェル☆クロル, Enjeru ☆ Kuroru): Puri-Puri-Prisoner digs underground with great speed. *'Deep Kiss Sentence' (ディープキスの刑, Dīpukisu no Kei): Puri-Puri Prisoner threatens to give someone a deep kiss. Key: Pre-Monster Association Arc | Monster Association Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Criminals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Hair Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults